mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Minnie-Rella!
Plot Trivia Cast Transcript (Hilary hurries off to the Magical Enchanted Library.) *Hilary: "Here I am." (A book of fairytales flies out and lands on a magic pedestal. It turns the pages to the next title.) *Hilary: "Minnie-Rella! Is that story kind of similar to Cinderella." (The book closes and flies in the story telling device and a fairy godmother came out.) *Fairy Godmother: "Exactly! Like the story Cinderella." *Hilary: (Gasps). *Fairy Godmother: "Don't be so scared. I know I'm not the first talking book of Fairytales you've seen." *Hilary: "But, usually they just tell you the story. And they don't talk or anything." *Fairy Godmother: "Well. This story was made by a magical fairy who was also part of the fairytale story." *Hilary: "Who?" *Fairy Godmother: "Me. The Fairy Godmother." *Hilary: "You must be the one where Cinderella met you after her stepsisters ruined her dress." *Fairy Godmother: "Yes. Of course! That is, until I turned myself into a talking Fairytale book." *Hilary: "Why did you do that?" *Fairy Godmother: "It's a long story. Which I'm about to tell you. So, get all comfy cozy now." *Hilary: "Whoa!" (A comfy seat appears and Hilary soon smiles as the Fairy Godmother begin to tell the story.) *Fairy Godmother: "In a cottage in the countryside, there lived a princess named Cinderella, who lived with her cruel aunt and her two bossy stepsisters. One night, Cinderella was so busy that she wanted to go to the ball. So, her animal friends decorated her dress. Until, her stepsisters ruined it." *Hilary: (Gasps)"How rude of them.” *Fairy Godmother: "So, I appeared and gave Cinderella a new dress, a pumpkin coach and glass slippers. And I warned her that the spell would wear off at midnight. So, Cinderella met her Prince Charming at the ball. But, when the clock was about to struck twelve, Cinderella quickly leaves the palace and she dropped one of her glass slippers on the way out. The next day, the Grand Duke came and the two stepsisters tried to try on the glass slippers, but it didn't fit. Until the glass slipper fits Cinderella. And Cinderella and Prince Charming were soon married." *Hilary: "Wow! I guess that's what they would call love at first's sight. I wonder what's going to happen next." *Fairy Godmother: "One day, at the Clubhouse, Mickey Mouse and his friends are planning a surprise for Minnie Mouse, but when Minnie arrived, they decided to find things to keep Minnie busy, until they get back with the surprise. But, Minnie was so tired of her chores, she fell asleep and dreams of becoming Minnie-Rella, and when Fairy Godmother Clarabelle tries to help her get ready for Prince Mickey's Grand Ball, magical things start to get a whole lot magical, when her spell didn't work out a first. Noticing all of this, I decided that I must find a kind, generous, always helping and honest princess to help Minnie-Rella. I searched the world for days, until I grew too tired to continue. And I used my magic to turn myself into this book. So, that way, this story could have a happy ending." *Hilary: "I have to go and help Minnie-Rella get ready for Prince Mickey's Grand Ball and give this story a happy ending. Only, how do I get to the Clubhouse." *Fairy Godmother: "Just follow the trail of yellow and pink glitter. You'll get to the Clubhouse in no time. Now, do hurry and help Minnie-Rella." *Hilary: "Okay. I will." *Fairy Godmother: "Good luck, Hilary!" (Hilary follows the trail of yellow and pink glitter.) * Category:Blog posts